Transformaciones
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Koro-sensei encuentra un fragmento de inocencia…Ritsu se ofrece a analizarlo, que pasaría si terminara siendo compatible a pesar de no ser humana? Allen después de la guerra se la paso buscando todos los trozos de inocencia…gracias a su Noeh dentro logro sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, que elección tendrá cuando vea el ultimo fragmento que no encontraba en otra persona?


**Buenas, se que esta historia probablemente no sea vista por casi nadie pero bueno…se me ocurrió de la nada y he estado pensando mucho en escribirla.**

 **Disclaimers: Assassination classroom y D. gray-man no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Otro día que pasaba en la clase E…o como se la hacían llamar por estos últimos tiempos la clase del "Fin"

El inicio del día no fue muy diferente a lo que normalmente era siempre…al inicio del día escolar un intento de matar a Koro-sensei…el cual siempre fallaba, luego continuar la clase para proseguir con las locas ocurrencias de aquel extraño ser, después de eso llegando a la clase de educación física seguido de más clases…otro día normal…bueno eso era lo que se tenía en mente…

Al comienzo de la clase empezaron con un poco de ciencia…lo cual a muchos les dificultaba y a otros les resultaba simplemente fácil…pero bueno eso no era lo que resaltaba en esta situación…sino lo que viene en esta clase…

-muy bien clase~…alguien, puede decirme como se llama este mineral?-pregunto Koro-sensei para luego levantar en uno de sus tentáculos una piedra color violeta. Eso para que antes siquiera de poder tener un segundo más la clase dio un grito con la respuesta, lo cual hizo que el pulpo se complaciera demostrándolo con su sonrisa habitual…

-Koro-sensei…no le parece innecesario mostrar algo que casi todos conoces? Porque no lo hace un poco más difícil?...-desafió Karma mirando al profesor…

-hoooo Karma-kun…entonces quieres algo difícil…entonces dime las propiedades de…este material!-grito para sacar en alto un piedra color oro con varias inscripciones a su alrededor…

Eso si tomo por sorpresa al chico, de todos los materiales jamás había llegado a ver ese…

Pasaron los minutos esperando la respuesta del chico la cual no llegaba, lo que saco una sonrisa en el profesor solo para que tomara las características líneas color ver en su rostro demostrando que lo tenía ganado.

Karma se mantuvo pensativo unos minutos más hasta que cedió…

-me rindo…-susurro solo para ver como el pulpo se empezaba a reír en frente de todos, bueno eso hasta que cierta pregunta salió disparada.

-koro-sensei…que propiedades tiene?-fue la pregunta de una curiosa Manami, lo cual genero que el ser detuviera su risa y se tensara, lo cual dio a entender rápidamente que no lo conocía tampoco…

-entonces querías engañar a un estudiante…me pregunto si te quitaran el sueldo si es que se llega a enterar los directivos…-dijo de forma maliciosa Karma mientras disfrutaba de la cara de horror que ponía Koro-sensei al ver que estaba su sueldo en peligro.

-NO! NO! NO! Espera Karma-kun! Esto lo encontré ayer mientras que viajaba alrededor de roma en unas catacumbas! No sabía que era así que lo traje para investigar!-grito defendiéndose el profesor.

-que hacia allí'-fue la pregunta de Nagisa.

-nada solo pase por allí luego de conseguir estos zapatos italianos-dijo sonriendo mientras alzaba los zapatos.

-NI SIQUIERA TIENES PIES!-fue el grito unánime del curso por semejante acto.

-si quieren yo puedo analizarlo!-se escucho la voz de Ritsu la cual como siempre estaba cargada de alegría.

De uno de los costados de la unidad de Ritsu se extendió una pinza mecánica la cual se estiro esperando una respuesta de Koro-sensei, la cual no tardo porque casi al instante la puso cerca de pinza con la intención de que esta la sujetara lo cual no tardo y así procedió a volver a retirarse hasta volver por completo dentro de la unidad.

-ahora comienzo!-fue lo último que dijo mientras que de la pantalla mostraba con gran velocidad una cantidad exorbitante de datos los cuales no dejaban de salir. Poco a poco se pudo ver como un pequeño rayo color verde apareció en uno de los costados de la maquina llamando la atención a todos,

-HAAAAAA!-fue el grito de Ritsu mientras que su unidad empezaba a deformarse mientras que una gran variedad de rayos color verde aparecía a su alrededor…todo eso sucedió en cuestión de segundos, los cuales todos sin excepción se la pasaron quietos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Koro-sensei estaba absorto por el haber visto como en cuestión de segundos la unidad tomo forma de un capullo el cual estaba hecho totalmente del material de la unidad.

-Ritsu-chan…-fue el susurro de una de las chicas mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por lo que estaba pasando, acaso ese material era tan peligroso que podía llegar hasta el extremo de derretir y deformar, por no decir que mato a Ritsu…

Varios empezaron a llorar conforme pasaron los segundos por la situación, pero Koro-sensei estaba en otro mundo…el estaba escuchando…latidos provenientes del capullo…no el montón de circuitos trabajando.

Poco a poco todos estaban mirando como la unidad volvía a hacer a sacar chispas…solo para que segundos después esta empezara a cristalizarse en un cristal color verde…

Todos vieron eso con asombro pero lo que paso después…los dejó en shock…

Poco a poco el cristal se empezó a fracturar, solo para que a la hora de romperse dejara en alto a…

-Ritsu?!-fue el grito de la clase al ver a la chica en el suelo totalmente desnuda…ella estaba allí! No en un montón de circuitos! Estaba allí presente.

-koro-sensei? Que paso?-fue la pregunta de Nagisa.

-no lo sé…-confeso el profesor mientras que se acercaba hacia la persona tirada en el suelo-pero…-susurro mientras que llevaba una mano cerca de su cuello y otra en su muñeca comprobando su pulso…el cual si existía…-ella parece que está realmente "viva"-termino él mientras regresaba a su lugar viendo aun sin creer nada.

De la puerta se pudo ver como ingresaba Karasuma notablemente agitado, solo para que detrás suyo viniera Bitchi-sensei

Karasuma al ver el cuerpo de Ritsu en el suelo…primero entro en shock, solo para volver su vista después hacia koro-sensei el cual también estaba sorprendido.

-pulpo…no recuerdas nada de modificaciones?-pregunto karasuma mientras le apuntaba con una pistola, el sabía que no le daría pero igual la apuntaba.

-lo siento karasuma-sensei pero yo no hice nada…-comento mientras observaba al instructor.

-eso es cierto…-confirmo Nagisa mientras que aun miraba a la chica boca abajo rodeada por los cristales…

Koro-sensei vio como karasuma bajaba su pistola mientras que una sola cosa paso por su mente.

-qué demonios paso?-fue lo que dijo mientras lo miraba con una expresión severa.

-mmmm…-fue el susurro de Ritsu la cual parecía que estaba despertando. Poco a poco abrió los ojos mientras se sentó en el suelo cubriendo sus pechos con una mano de manera inconsciente.

-que paso…-fue lo primero que susurro mientras que miro a su alrededor en donde todos la estaban observando de manera continua.

De la nada sintió frio…mucho frio…bajo su vista para ver como tenía un cuerpo…lo primero que hizo fue quedarse quita observando de manera continua como ella poseía, pies, manos podía oler el ambiente y sentir todo, bueno al menos eso hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo ella carecía de ropa.

-Kyaaaaa!-fue el grito de soltó, mientras como podía movía sus brazos para poder cubrirse, eso mientras que su rostro se había vuelto colorido y cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras que seguía sintiendo la mirada de todos.

Las chicas estaban a punto de ir a atenderla pero…

Justo al momento justo detrás de Ritsu, parecía como si el aire se rasgara y luego se abriera…dejando una puerta color blanco…

Todos se tensaron por la situación que cada vez estaba más complicada, vieron como la puerta tenía arriba de esta dos interrogantes, lo que los desconcertó más…si fuera posible.

El único que estaba viendo y analizando todo era Koro-sensei el no dejaba de ver los acontecimientos…

Ritsu tenía los ojos agrandados mientras lentamente volteo la cabeza viendo la puerta…

Rápidamente sin poder siquiera saber cuando un montos de cintas color blanco salieron volando de aquella puerta capturando a todos, el único que se salvo fue Koro-sensei el cual llego a esquivar casi siete de esas cintas, pero llego una llego a rozarla en uno de sus tentáculos mientras que podía ver como este fue quemado…sea lo que sea…no era bueno para el…

Poco a poco todos los estudiantes como los maestros guardaron silencio mientras que escuchaban como unas pisadas venía de la dirección de la puerta, Ritsu que estaba en el piso desnuda, estaba con los ojos llorosos mientras que veía todo a su alrededor con miedo y más cuando escucho las pisadas que se acercaban.

Koro-sensei ya estaba listo para saltar en cualquier momento si es que llegaba a ser necesario.

Las pisadas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes hasta el punto en el que se escucho la última al borde de la puerta.

Lentamente se vio como un pie seguido por el otro salió, estos estaban revestidos por unas botas de combate color negro con adornos plateados, eso para que dos manos enguantadas salieran y sujetaran el "borde" de la puerta mientras que la persona en cuestión salió por completo…

Llevaba unos pantalones color negro en la parte inferior, seguido en la parte superior un largo abrigo color negro con detalles rojos y plateados con algunas cadenas de oro, cabía resaltar que el abrigo le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas.

Todo el atuendo que llevaba era elegante, pero en si no era lo más desconcertante, sino que la persona tenía el cabello color blanco puro, un pendiente de oro colgaba del lado izquierdo de su oreja y lo más destacable fue su rostro cubierto por una máscara de payaso.

Y en su espalda se podía ver de dónde venían las cintas que habías llegado a atar a todos, los presentes tenían una sola cosa en mente.

"era otro hermano de Koro-sensei?"

-quien eres?-fue la pregunta sería de koro-sensei, siendo ignorado por el recién llegado el cual se agacho a la altura de la chica mientras esta retrocedió por miedo, al ver como este movía sus manos cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor…

Sintió como algo cálido se reposaba sobre ella mientras que volvía a abrir los ojos viendo como el hombre le daba su largo abrigo para cubrirse un poco, la chica al instante agarro los costados del saco mientras se cubría, aun con el rubor en su cara susurro un simple "gracias"

-eso me alegra…-fue el primer comentario del recién llegado-todo sea por mi nueva compañera…-susurro para sobar la cabeza de la chica la cual cerró los ojos por el contacto.

Los estudiantes estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para darse cuenta de cómo las cintas dejaban de agarrarles y soltarles. Cuando reaccionaron lo primero que hicieron fue agarrar sus armas y apuntar al recién llegado.

-no lo preguntare una vez más…-todos escucharon la voz de Koro-sensei mientras este era rodeado por una aura oscura y su piel pasaba al mismo tono mientras que su cara se deformaba-quien eres? Y que quieres?-fue la pregunta y advertencia.

Para sorpresa de todo el recién llegado que después de sacarse su saco se había quedado solo con una camisa y corbata hizo una reverencia mientras decía.

-mis más sinceras disculpas…-comento mientras llevaba una mano sobre su rostro deslizando su máscara y dejándola caer sobre el suelo-mi nombre es Allen Walker…-comento mientras dejaba revelado un rostro joven, no como el viejo que todos pensaron por su cabello, pero si les llamo la atención la cicatriz que tenía el joven-la razón por la que estoy aquí es ella…-dijo señalando a Ritsu la cual seguía en el suelo, por no poder usar sus piernas-alguno de ustedes vio un cristal color dorado con inscripciones? Si es lo que creo entonces ella ahora es humana…además estaba buscando desde hace siglos ese pedazo de cristal…-comento Allen dejando a todos atónitos.

-que quieres decir que ahora ella es humana?-pregunto Koro-sensei olvidando su enojo y demostrando interés.

-a eso! Bueno ese cristal da a la persona que sea compatible con el una habilidad…bueno eso era hace unos cuantos siglos…ahora si eres compatible con ella te concede un único deseo, no importa lo más loco que sea!-dijo Allen sonriendo mientras que se acercaba a la chica y la levantaba estilo de novia-cualquier deseo menos uno…-termino.

-cual sería ese?-dijo Nagisa armándose de valor.

-revivir a alguien…lo que buscan eso…no encontraran nada bueno…dijo Allen en tono sombrío, para cambiar su vista en la chica y sonreírle-pensar que después de tanto tiempo por fin encuentro el ultimo pedazo…a pasado un tiempo…-comento cansado.

-porque dices eso de siglos y tiempo?-volvía a preguntar Nagisa.

-a costumbre ajajaja, llevo más de tres siglos vivo eso es normal-comento solo para sorprender mucho más a todos.

-hohohoho interesante…-comento feliz koro-sensei-pero que planeas hacer con Ritsu-chan?-le pregunto el pulpo.

-con que Ritsu he? Lindo nombre-dijo sonriéndole-no hare nada, pero como su compañero no la dejare-comento tranquila.

-compañero? No estás un poco viejo para las colegialas?-pregunto con gracia karma.

-jajaja eres un niño interesante, por compañero me refiero a que ahora ella tiene algo que me pertenece, pero no se lo quiero quitar…por lo cual la acompañare…-termino el feliz, viendo a la chica para sonreírle, lo que causo que esta se sonrojara, tanto por la posición como por las palabras y el abrazo que le estaba dando…

Ella solo susurro sin saber el porqué un simple…

-gracias…-


End file.
